Evil Has A New Face
by Liberty Ford
Summary: *UPDATED**Hermione's out driving when she comes across Pansy Parkinson. Never pick up a hitckhiker for she might be a deatheater. Then again maybe a hitchhiker should be more carful.


Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's not mine. I just like to play with them and put them back tainted!

This fanfic is dedicated to my "random reviewer" Who are you? Because you inspired me to write another Pansy/Hermione adventure after you reviewed my "Hurling Books And A Dead Professor" fanfic.

Well, this isn't quite an adventure but I hope everyone likes it anyway!

Evil Has A New Face 

By Liberty Ford

Chapter One

Hermione forced the gears of her Cadillac into fourth and sped up the deserted back roads of England. Two years after graduating Hogwarts, Hermione was a licensed witch and on her way up in the Ministry of Magic. She couldn't be happier.

            Up ahead, Hermione could see a figure of a person. Probably a hitchhiker, She thought, tucking her wand under her leg for safety. Some company might actually be good. Hitting the brakes, Hermione came to a halt a few metres away from a dark haired girl that she recognised as Pansy Parkinson. Hermione climbed out of the car and when Pansy realised who it was she kept on walking.

            "Go away, Granger." Said Pansy. 

Hermione continued to follow and jogged to catch her up. "You were hitchhiking?"

"Yes, but I don't need a lift from you."

"These roads can go days without traffic, I only took it because I knew that."

"…Well…"

"Don't you live around here? Want a lift back to Malfoy manor?"

            Pansy's head shot around and she stopped in her tracks. "No I don't!"

"I thought you lived there?"

"Not anymore."

"Ok… well… I'll go then; perhaps someone will pick you up in a day or so. If not you can always go home."

            That did it. Pansy walked back to Hermione's car and climbed in. "Where are you heading?" she asked, strapping in.

"Nowhere in particular, sometimes it's just nice to drive."

"How muggle of you." Pansy replied sarcastically, with a smirk on her face.

"Just remember whose car you're in, Parkinson."

"Like I could forget."

            Hermione narrowed her eyes and ignored the remarks. They drove several miles in silence before Pansy pulled her wand on the CD player.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"I hate this music. Muggle crap, I want it turned off."

"You don't need you wand! You'll break it!" Hermione exclaimed, pressing the stop button.

"It's only some crappy muggle invention! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"That's it!" Hermione hit the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. "Get out!"

"Fine!" Pansy climbed out and slammed the door shut so forcefully the window nearly cracked.

            Hermione sped off up the road and Pansy continued to walk. She mentally scolded herself. Hermione was an ok girl. If only Pansy had held her tongue she could have had a lift up this thousand-mile road.

Pansy stopped walking as the sun began to set. She heard another car coming up from in front and was surprised to see it was Hermione's car. She turned the car around and stopped next to Pansy.

"Get in." she said and Pansy didn't hesitate.

            "I… apologise." Said Pansy quietly.

Hermione smiled. "It's alright. We have a lot of… well, Slytherin, Gryfinndor."

Pansy nodded and Hermione actually thought she saw a smiled, but if it was it vanished a few moments later.

            "So…" Said Hermione breaking the silence. "Why have you left, Malfoy?" She felt like she was cutting through the tension in the car, and it was tuff.

"It's a long story." Pansy grumbled.

"Well, this road goes on for quite a while and my life's not exactly exciting."

"No kidding, Ministry of Magic, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I like it though. Good pay and I'm on my way up quite quickly. I over took Percy Weasley last week. Poor boy's been trying for years now."

            Pansy smirked slightly and stared out of the window. "I got married."

"I heard, biggest wedding in a while I believe. Malfoy and Parkinson, two very…"

"Go on… say it! Dark, evil, deatheater."

"Actually, I was going to say, important. Two very important families… joining."

"Oh… yes, just like my father insisted, as did Draco's. All arranged for us."

"All you had to do was fall in love." Hermione finished.

"Am I telling it or you?" Pansy replied defensively.

"You… carry on."

"So, yes, all we had to do was fall in love."

"And that didn't happen." Hermione finished again.

            This time Pansy shot her a warning look and Hermione closed her mouth and continued to drive.

"And no, we didn't fall in love. I hate the git. I've had a miserable year and if that wasn't enough, I'm pregnant!"

            Hermione nearly lost control of the car; she swerved onto the other lane for a moment and then settled down. "You had sex with him?"

"I have some needs! Ok, more his than mine. It wasn't nice, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't…"

"It was more like…"

"I… really don't need to know." Hermione said quickly, cutting the other girl off and shaking the image from her mind.

            "Well, anyway, I've left him and I'm not going back."

"Good for you!" Exclaimed Hermione. She signalled and turned left, the road she was following was long, windy and very dark.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked, she squinted out her window and into the darkness. "Wow, It's got dark. How long was I talking?"

"Not long, it's just that either side of this road is a mile high with trees, and I'm going to stop for a drink and some food."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Do you know the place?"

"Do you think I'd drive down this road if I didn't."

"Ok, only asking."

            After a few moments of an awkward silence, Hermione spoke again. "I've been wondering… Why were you walking down the road?"

"…Because I left Draco."

"So how come you didn't just disapperate?"

Pansy hesitated. "I…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, you didn't pass the test?"

"Yes I did! First time actually."

"Then why…?" she trailed off.

"Draco could have probably followed the trail of my magic. He's been keeping tabs on me all year."

"Wonder why..." Hermione trailed off and concentrated on the road ahead of her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pansy snapped.

"Nothing…" Replied Hermione, her tone was obviously false and Pansy had noticed.

"It obviously meant something! What are you accusing me of?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but everyone knows the Malfoy's are… Dark Lord supporters."

"And you think I am?" 

Pansy was annoyed but not surprised Hermione thought this. Her father had always been close to Lucius. "I'm not, you know."

"Alright…"

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm not, Pansy. I work for the ministry and it's my job to know who's following the dark lord."

            Pansy looked out of the window and Hermione pulled the car into a small car park. It was barely lit but in the distance there was a small restaurant. "Looks cosy." Said Pansy opening the car door and climbing out.

"It's alright, I come here a lot to get away from it all. No wizards or killings here, just lunch!"

            Hermione smiled and picked up her wand off the seat, she tucked it in her jacket pocket and locked the car. She headed the opposite was of the restaurant.

"Hermione… where are you going?"

"You're wearing your robes."

"Yes?"

"This is a muggle place, Pansy. You need to change."

"Oh, I don't have any muggle clothes."

"I have some jeans here and a shirt, but I thought you'd like to change somewhere more private."

"I would."

            Pansy followed Hermione out of the car park and down a hill.

"No one will see you down here." She handed Pansy the clothes and waited.

"I can change by myself."

"I'd like to see you master the tight buttons of jeans."

"Jeans?" Hermione smiled. "Right. I guess I do need help."

            Several minutes later and after a bit of swearing by Pansy, she was muggle dressed and ready. "We can eat now right?" She asked heading back up the hill.

Hermione didn't move. "Pansy?"

Pansy stopped and walked back down the hill to Hermione. "Yes?"

"I know you're a deatheater."

Pansy opened her mouth to speak but Hermione put her hand up.

"Don't deny it! It'll be easier if you don't."

"I'm not!"

"Shut up, Pansy. Draco is, I know you must be."

"I said I'm not! Wait a second, how did you know Draco is?"

"…It's my job. I also know that baby isn't his."

"You didn't even know I was pregnant and now you think you know everything! Well you're so wrong. Why the hell do you think I left Draco? He wasn't performing in bed? It was more than just a loveless life, Granger."

"Shut up, Pansy!" Hermione screamed.

"No! You think you know it all then you should know this too. I'm no deatheater! I left Draco because he is! He's always out with them. Killing with his deatheater friends and coming home later, he stinks of death! I'm sick of it. I'm no killer."

"You are lying."

"No…"

            Hermione aimed her wand at Pansy's chest, she shook her head and sparks flew out the end of her wand. "You are carrying the dark lords heir! And for that you must die."

"Hermione… I'm not!"

"I don't believe you… It's my job to know who's who, and I know you are carrying 'his' child!"

"I'M NOT A DEATEATER!" Pansy screamed, tears were falling down her face and she wiped them away quickly.

            Hermione laughed. "I…" She could hardly talk for laughing now. "I know."

Pansy looked confused, she backed away slightly and Hermione stopped laughing. "You're ill, Hermione."

"No I'm not… but you're about to die."

Pansy shook her head. "Why? You just said, you know I'm not a deatheater."

"Well I had to be sure, I couldn't kill one of my own now, could I?"

"What…?"

"I told you it would be easier if you didn't deny it, but you wouldn't listen."

"Hermione, I…"

            "Shut your mouth, Pansy. This won't hurt a bit, I think."

"Wait! I do carry the dark lords heir! He would be mad if you killed me."

"…Nice try."

"What?"

"I told you, I know everything."

Pansy shook her head. "I do carry it."

"No you don't… because I do."

Pansy looked shocked, she turned quickly and started to run back up the hill.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione bellowed.

            A light green mist flew from the end of Hermione's wand and engulfed Pansy. She seemed to be frozen for a second and then she was on the ground, dead.

~~~

            "What happened here?" Asked Hermione walking down the small hill and up to the minister of Magic.

"Ah, Hermione. Sorry to get you out so late."

"It's no problem."

"I'm afraid we've got another." He pointed up and Hermione saw the mark. A green mist surrounding a scull hovered in the sky.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy Malfoy-Parkinson."

            Hermione stared over at the dead girl. Her eyes were still open and looked wide with fear.

"It's all very strange." Said the minister, shaking his head.

"How so?" Hermione asked, taking her stare away from Pansy and looking up at him.

"Well. The Parkinson's and the Malfoy's are unproven but known deatheaters. Why would they kill one of their own?"

"They wouldn't." Hermione replied quickly. "She wasn't a deatheater."

"I guess you're right. You can take over here, Hermione and I wish you luck in finding the person or persons responsible for this."

"Thank you, Minister."

He nodded. "And congratulations."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you again. Did Harry tell you?"

He nodded. "And a boy I here?"

"Yes."

"Just like his daddy then. How excellent!"

"Yes." The Minister walked off and Hermione stood there for a moment, a smirk spread across her face and she looked back down at Pansy. "If only he knew the half of it."

The End

Or not…

A/N

Plot bunnies took over! But I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know what you think. I've never written an evil deatheater Hermione fic before. It's different I hope! So let me know.

Thanks!

~Liberty

Also... There will be some femslash in the future.

You might be confused right now but there will be more! Probably in chapter form so check back…


End file.
